To improve the light use efficiency of a light source, a liquid crystal display device comprising a light source, a light control unit (liquid crystal layer), a polarizer, and a light emitting layer has been disclosed. In this liquid crystal display device, the light source emits polarized light, and the light emitting layer is excited by the light transmitted through the polarizer and emits photoluminescence light.
However, in a liquid crystal display device which displays a color image by a light emitting layer, there is a high possibility of color mixing which is caused when light transmitted through a liquid crystal layer of a certain pixel is transmitted thorough a light emitting layer of an adjacent pixel.